battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Telos Oligarchy
Welcome to our Republic! http://battleshipcraft-navies.wikia.com/wiki/Interstellar_Space_Republic?redirect=no Information We are a republic that had our origins on Phobos, but have since now moved to tethys, and have multiple colonies. OUTDATED: Left here for Reference. Listing of Colonies *Tethys(capital) *Telos(state, planned to be new capital) *Oberon(military state) *Phobos(state) *Earth Islands(state) *Tenelapis, Vent Eta(near state) *Telesto(state) *Calypso(state) *Crucible(colony) *Calemare(colony) *Mars(colony) Republic layout *Republic Leader Jack Zeno **Fleet Admiral James Yosemite(Advisor) **General of the Army William Fred (Advisor) **General of the Airforce Tam Billy (Advisor) **Civilian Advisors (similar to the US system, I'm not going to list them all) *Congress and Senate *Supreme Court **Court System Enrollment #Character Name #Reasons for joining #Ships you are bringing #Ships Contributing #Behavior around others? #'Optional' Do you like building creatively or off pictures? Rules #Obey people above your rank(in RP or relating to it if OOC) #Attacking navies, claiming territory, and applications must be accepted by the Fleet Admiral. If he is absent, he will assign a ACO(Active Commanding Officer). If he is inactive, applications can be voted on by all current admirals, vice admirals, and rear admirals. #Keep your ships in your fleet, and only edit someone else's if they are inactive and you are a suprior officer to them. #If attacked by a hostile force, the defending members may not attack without recognizing the hostile force #If an enemy attacks when the Fleet Admiral is not present, his ships can be used in the fight by the ACO. #More rules to follow Failure to comply can result in demotion, termination, and banishment. OOC punishments will be determined at a later(aka never, unless need arises) date. Units and Weapons Vehicles ISR hover tank redesigned.jpeg|AGMBT-01 ISR Light tank.jpeg|LT-01 XR-55.jpeg|The XR-55 is a multi-role fighter, with 3 10mm autocannon railguns, internal storage(with option to place payload on pylons), and mach 2-3 cruising speed. Unfortunately, the turning radius is horrible. ISR large fighter.jpeg|SMF-150, with 6 wing 60mm autocannons, 4 60mm autocannons that are retractable, and bomb bays for bombs. It has a speed of mach 3 and is very maneuverable. ISR hover MBT 2.jpeg|AGMBT-02 ISR hover TD.jpg|AGTD-01 ISR hover HMMWV.jpeg|Hover HMMWV, capable of the same roles as the original, it can now hover, allowing speeds of 150mph. ISR hover IFV.jpeg|Hover IFV/APC SMF-500.jpeg|SMF-500, capable of flying at Mach 7, it runs on 2 small anti-matter-fusion engines, each providing thrust to 2 low speed ion engines, and has a large assortment of weaponry, and is also capable of bombing enemy targets. Infantry Weapons MRP pistol.jpeg|Standard issue pistol MRP Battle Rifle.jpeg|Standard issue battle rifle(elites can have a coilgun installed instead if they so chose.) ISR Sniper Rifle.jpeg|Standard issue anti-material sniper rifle, with options for a coil gun, railgun, or laser.(1in caliber) Alliances and Enemies Alliances None NAP None Trade Alliances None Enemies None Tech Research OUTDATED: Left for the time being Super Fast Warp+ Warp sync(note, this still follows the tech tree, but is doing the next one after the first is finished)- finished 10.5.15 Advanced Physiology- finished 8.25.15 Cyberbio-fusion- finished 8.20.15 Blink- finished 9.5.15 Advanced Electronic Warfare- finished 9.25.15 Tech researched(Note, this is only for reference) MAC's Lasers Heavy Lasers Advanced Rocketry Astroid Mining Optical Cloaking AI Advanced AI Nano-tech(micro tech hiertary) Bio-technology Adv. Railguns Sublight Drives Anti-grav Nano-tech fabrication(general) Advanced Metallurgy and Material Science Nanite Armor Reconstruction Electro-Lasers Energy Storage Advanced Warp Warp detection Cybernetics Anti-matter Particle Beams Ranks OUTDATED: To be fixed Fleet Admiral= James Yosemite (Rth1131999) Admiral= Vice Admiral= Rear Admiral= Alexander Stukov (Ej2333) Rear Admiral= Commodore= Commodore= Commodore= Captain= James Yosemite Jr. (Rth1131999) OUTDATED BEYOND THIS POINT: WILL BE REPLACED. Defence Stations ISR ODS.jpeg|ISR design for 5m, 10m, and 20m MAC ODS's Fleets Yosemite's Fleet Flying Ship Fleet IMG_1711.PNG|Flared Earth class transport/fastboat IMG 1874.PNG|Frigate Breaker class fastboat IMG 1875.PNG|Setting Sunset class fastboat IMG 1956.PNG|Brightening Skies, flying next to a Frigate Breaker class. IMG 2015.jpeg|Blazing Skies IMG 2038.PNG|Melting Moon IMG 2009.jpeg|Republic's Sword ISR Astronomical Blade.jpeg|Astronomical Blade, on it's first trial runs. Diamond's Obelisk Painted.jpeg|Diamond's Obelisk ISR Moon's Rage.jpeg|Moon's Rage Freedom's Spire.jpeg|Freedom's Spire IMG 0005.PNG|Crescent Moon IMG 1505.PNG|Planet's Light IMG 1497.PNG|Moon's Angel Twin hull aircraft carrier FTW.jpeg|Star's Corrosion ISR Water's Rage.jpeg|Water's Rage ISR Ice's Downpour.jpeg|Ice's Douwnpour Surface Fleet IMG 2008.PNG|Cruising Guns IMG 2010.jpeg|Melting Rock MRP Scout's Friend.jpeg|Scout's Friend IMG 1954.PNG|Radar Horizon Uber SWC battleship.jpeg|Ship Destroyer Battlecarrier catamaran.jpeg|Carrier Strike class Arsenal ship.jpeg|Oblivion Yield Stukovs Fleet Relentless HV.jpg|The Relentless is an old but tough heavy battleship built some time ago. Gneisnaue .jpg| A quick Lvl 6-VIP battleship with good armament for its size. Leviathan airsub.jpg| A Hybrid submarine capable of carrying up to 32 aircraft and some defensive weapons. Deutschland .jpg|A very fast, multirole heavy cruiser armed with anti submarine, anti aircraft and torpedo armaments used for escort duties Surcouf III.jpg| A hybrid between a cruiser and a submarine, the surcouf has a toughness of almost 2000 and armed with 3 46cm guns and numerous torpedoes and mk 45s. All with the capability to submerge. Wraith-Lord.jpg| A variant of the Reaper, it was modified to carry aircraft at the expense of its raised armour belt. Reaper finished.jpg| A large and tough superwarship with 7.3k toughness capable of going 194.4 knots. Aerospace fleet Viper-00.jpg|A moderately large multirole escort warship armed with an array of weapons for different missions whether it be for bombardment, ship to ship combat or for anti submarine missions. Condor-S.jpg|A scaled down version of the viper, the Venom is a cheap but useful light escort ship for a variety of roles. Mirage2.jpg|The mirage is a vanilla heavy aerospace cruiser. Its armed with almost 20 46cm guns and has a toughness of 4.5K. Its designed to be used as a heavy escort and raider. Category:Flagged